


Homestuck Kink Meme

by xx_xx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gen, Kink Meme, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_xx/pseuds/xx_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of kinks out together in multiple chapters. Feel free to request!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homestuck Kink Meme

As the Summary said! This is just a bunch of kinks for different homestuck pairings (some might be same kinks different characters) I am happy to givt any requests! First I'll be starting off with my own pairings though, hope you enjoy!


End file.
